A Log Cabin and Some X Files Reruns
by mj x2010
Summary: Booth and Brennan are assighned to a case in the middle of Vermont. What will happen when Booth comes forward about his true feelings for Brennan?


**Disclaimer: Sadly Bones isnt mine.**

**Summary: Booth and Brennan are assighned to a case in the middle of vermont. What happens when they're all alone, just talking?**

* * *

"Hey Booth!" Temperance Brennan said as she walked into her office. Her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth was in her office waiting for her with a new case.

"Good morning Bones. I got a new case for you." He loved whenever he got a new case, that automatically meant that he got to spend time with Brennan. She didn't know it but he had fallen for her farther than he had ever fallen. Heck, he was suprised he hadn't broken anything he had fallen so hard.

"Okay, where are we going?" Whenever he had a new case she always hoped for one of those long distance ones. She didn't like to admit it but she liked getting away from the lab sometimes, especially when it was with Booth. Little did he know, that Brennan had fallen for him too.

"Vermont, a body was found in a small town in the middle of no where. You'll need a suitcase, we will be there for three days." He too loved the long distance trips. Only this time it would be different. There was no big hotel, all there was, was a small two roomed log cabin.

"When are we leaving?"

"In three hours. Do you want me to take you home to get stuff?"

"Sure, just give my five minutes to get the stuff i need from here."

* * *

"So is this where we are staying Booth?"

"Yea. There aren't any nice hotels up here, we're in the middle of no where, this was the best we could get."

"Alright, lets go in then. After we drop off our stuff here we can go check out the body."

"Okay. I'll be in the car." Booth sat in the car for about ten minutes waiting for Brennan when finally she came outside. She was smiling but he didn't know why. He loved that smile, he just loved seeing her happy. It made him happy. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden Smiley?"

"Don't call me Smiley."

"Okay, BONES."

They both just sat there laughing at their childishness.

* * *

"Bones!!"

"Yea?"

"What do you want me to get for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Alright." Booth ordered the food that he knew they both liked. Thai Food. It came in about fifteen minutes and they both began eating. The both of them loved thai food for more reasons than that it just tasted good. It reminded them of wonderful times that they had together. Like the closest Booth every got to saying that Brennan was beautiful. He had come with it when she was upset, there are times when only thai food could help make things better and of course Booth being there, he was the bearer of Thai Food without him there would be no comfort.

"So... Are there any main suspects to this case yet?" Brennan asked

"No, the guy didn't have any enemies that we know off and his wife has been dead for years. None of his family lives in the area, we'll find someone though, we always do." He smiled at her wishing he could just sit with her in his arms all night and never let go.

"Booth, you seem distracted. Something wrong?"

"No, no, my friend just wants me to help him with somethin and i don't know what to tell him." Thats all Booth could think of saying. He couldn't say he was haveing issues and needed help because she would want to help, and she was the problem. The feelings that had been bottled up inside for so long just were screaming LET ME OUT! but Booth knew he couldn't just throw himself at her. He didn't know if she felt the same way and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But, maybe through this conversation he could get the answer he had been waiting for: Should he tell or shouldn't he?

"Whats his problem, maybe I can help."

"Well, maybe you could, you're a woman."

"Yes, yes i am." She said with a smile.

"Well, my friend who has worked with his friend for years claims he has fallen madly in love with her. He wants to know if he should tell her or not."

"Hmm. Well if i was her I would definently want to know, who knows maybe she feels the same way." For some reason his friends problem sounded alot like her own.

"Thats true, I would want to know if I was her too... Thanks Bones! I'll tell him that." Maybe now he finally had his chance, he got his answer. Would she want to know? Thats definenly a yes, but from him could the answer be different?

* * *

_After dinner Booth and Brennan sat down on the couch and watched an episode of the X-Files. Booth claimed it was one of the best shows ever created, so Brennan gave in and agreed to watch it with him._

"That was a good show Booth, maybe we could watch it more often."

"Yea, that would be fun." He had wished for a long time that his and Brennnan's partnership could turn into a relationship just like Mulder and Scully did. Suddenly, Booth decided something that could change his life forever.

"Bones..."

"What?"

"You said that if someone was keeping a secret from you like my friend was from his partner you would want to know, right?"

"Yea. Why?"

"There was no friend."

"Wha-" Brennan was cut of when Booth grabbed her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. She just sat there staring at Booth not believeing what just happend, she had been waiting so long for that moment.

"Was that not oka-"

"It was perfect." she said as she cupped her hands around his face and kissed him right back.

He pulled her closer and they kissed for a time that seemed like an eternity. Then they cuddled up on the couch under a big blanket and watched a few more X-File episodes, when it was over Booth looked down and Brennan was fast asleep cuddled up against him. Together they both felt safe, everything felt right. Booth then went down a little farther under the blanket so that their faces were almost touching. Soon, they were both asleep, having the best dreams of their lives...

* * *

**reviews are niceee : **


End file.
